The One
by Garis Miring
Summary: xSLASHx xSBRLx Sirius membuat sesuatu untuk Remus demi memperbaiki hubungan keduanya yang terancam bubar.


The One

**The One**

By: Remus Black

A/N: (wew, tumben ada Author Note di awal) mungkin ini merupakan sekuel dari cerita kami yang berjudul _Michelle_, karena saya memutuskan untuk memakai OC dari situ. Kalian tidak harus membaca sekuel awalnya kok. Anyway, enjoy!

-x-x-x-

Sirius Black baru kali ini merasakan betapa beratnya menjadi remaja. Dalam usia pencarian jati diri, Ia seringkali dihadapkan pada watak orang yang berbeda-beda. Sayangnya Ia kurang pandai membaca pikiran orang. Ini tidak dikarenakan Ia bukanlah salah satu dari _Occlumens._ Sirius hanya kurang peka terhadap lingkungan sekitar.

Termasuk dalam menghadapi ego kekasihnya, Remus Lupin. Siapa sangka, Remus Lupin pemuda-rajin-belajar-lemah-lembut-nan-baik-hati ternyata cukup keras kepala jika itu dihubungkan pada masalah cinta. Akhir-akhir ini mereka sering sekali bertengkar. Sepertinya ada saja alasan untuk memulai pertengkaran. Masalah perebutan kartu coklat kodok, penyembunyian kartu perpustakaan oleh Sirius (supaya Remus tidak menghabiskan waktunya di sana), dan juga karena hal yang satu ini contohnya:

"HUAHAHAH! IDEMU ANEH SEKALI, PRONGS!"

"SIRIUS! Tawamu terlalu keras! Tidak bisakah kau bermain saja di luar dan membiarkan kami belajar di Ruang Rekreasi—yang harusnya—sunyi ini?" semprot Remus galak. Sirius mendelik. Remus kembali pada bukunya.

"Kau sudah tiga kali membaca buku itu!" ujar Sirius sambil menunjuk dengan sangat tidak sopan, "santai dulu sejenak!"

Remus tidak suka waktu belajarnya diganggu. Akhirnya mereka bertengkar. Adu argumen. Saling bentak dan teriak. Akibatnya justru mengganggu semua yang belajar di situ. Semua sibuk belajar untuk NEWT yang tinggal beberapa bulan lagi. Tak terkecuali untuk Remus (Sirius sih kecuali...) anak itu terlihat makin giat belajar. Dan waktu untuk bermesra-mesraan bersama Sirius tentu saja menjadi makin sedikit.

Oh, jangankan bermesraan. Seperti yang sudah dikatakan tadi, mereka jadi lebih sering bertengkar. Sirius pun kehilangan sentuhannya sebagai cowoknya Remus. Misalnya ketika Remus meminta tolong ambilkan pisau roti, Sirius malah melemparnya dan menancap tepat di hidangan sarapan Remus. Sungguh pemandangan yang kurang romantis.

Tapi Remus tak mau kalah, Ia memantrai jus labu Sirius dan sedetik kemudian jus itu berubah menjadi jus brokoli yang masih berwarna labu. Membuat Sirius muntah-muntah lima jam kemudian.

xxx

"Moony sayang..."

"Halo, Sirius" balas Remus, "sedang apa?"

Ruang Rekreasi malam itu tampak sepi. Hanya ada beberapa anak kelas tujuh seperti Remus dan Sirius yang sedang belajar (ralat untuk Sirius, Ia tentunya bukan sedang belajar). Anak itu mencoba berhati-hati dalam mendekati Remus kali ini, mengingat mengganggu Remus belajar sama saja dengan mencoba menghitung kuku kaki Naga Norwegia dari dekat.

"Aku sedang—" katanya sambil duduk di samping Remus, "—rindu padamu..."

Remus terkikik pelan dan menutup bukunya, "kangen? Sama, aku juga..."

"Yah, kupikir setelah tadi berbaring tak berdaya karena pincang kena perangkapmu... kupikir ada baiknya juga bertemu denganmu" ujar Sirius usil. Remus mendengus.

"Tuh kan?! Diungkit-ungkit lagi, aku kan sudah minta maaf!" Remus ngambek sambil melipat lengannya, "sebel ah!"

Sirius menariknya kembali ke dalam pelukannya, "Moony sayang, aku cuma bercanda" katanya berbohong, "sejujurnya aku sangat menyukai sifat usilmu itu—lain kali jahili aku lagi dong" katanya mengakhiri dengan sangat gombal najis.

Remus terkikik sekali lagi dan mencubit pundak Sirius, "kau memang baik, Sirius"

"Masa?" ujar Sirius dalam suara dangdut, "kalau begitu..."

Remus mengernyit, Sirius mengisyaratkan untuk menciumnya dengan cara menempelkan telunjuk ke pipinya sendiri. Lalu digerak-gerakkan. Remus tersenyum manis sekali. Untung saja Hogwarts bebas semut.

"Ah, aku mengerti, Padfoot"

Remus maju mendekat dan...

PLAK!

Sirius membuka mata, _shock_, Ia mengelus pipinya yang merah.

"KOK AKU DITAMPAR?!"

"JANGAN GANGGU AKU YANG SEDANG BELAJAR!" raung Remus sambil bangkit dengan kasar dan berjalan keluar dengan langkah yang menghentak.

Lubang lukisan tertutup, Sirius menendang-nendang sofa dan mengumpat kasar. Terdengar desisan protes dari para penghuni Gryffindor yang sedang kencan dengan beberapa buku cetak Ramuan dan Transfigurasi.

Lubang lukisan kembali terbuka. Kali ini muncul sesosok anak muda gimbal membawa gitar sihir. Wajahnya sumringah, Ia berjalan sambil merem. Sepertinya sedang menghayati lagu—Sirius tidak tahu lagu apa itu—yang dari tadi dimainkan dengan gitarnya.

"_If I fell in love with you, would you promise to be true..._" Jason Castro menyanyi dengan suaranya yang merdu. Yang bahkan membuat para siswa yang belajar di situ menoleh untuk mendengar siapa yang bernyanyi.

"Sirius Orion!" Jason berjalan ke arah Sirius duduk sambil terus menggonjreng gitarnya, "apa kabar? Senang sekali bertemu kau di sini"

Sirius mencibir, kenapa anak ini bahasanya pengamen banget sih? Mungkin sudah bakat, "woy, namaku Sirius Black, yah, meskipun panggilan tadi tidak sepenuhnya salah..."

Jason nyengir sambil mengakhiri lagunya dengan gonjrengan sadis yang menggetarkan iman. Ia menaruh gitarnya di samping sofa.

"Jadi, Jason, apa yang membawamu kemari?" tanya Sirius, menaikkan kakinya ke atas meja.

"Ah, mungkin cinta yang memanggilku" katanya sambil mencengkram dada. (A/N: najis.. ) "Mana cowokmu?"

"Kami bertengkar" ujar Sirius dalam geraman rendah.

Jason membetulkan posisi duduknya, "kenapa kau bertengkar terus dengannya sih?", katanya dengan ekspresi yang—tumben—serius, "terus terang, aku sedih mendengarnya, mengingat dulu kalianlah yang sempat memperbaiki keharmonisanku dengan Michelle _ma belle_"

Sirius diam. Ia juga masih ingat saat-saat itu dimana Ia dengan sangat gampangnya menyuruh kedua pasangan ini berbaikan. Kini Ia tahu rasanya, tak semudah itu memperbaiki keharmonisan.

"Aku sayang sekali padanya, Jason" Sirius menghela napas, "tapi entah kenapa setiap bertemu, kami selalu bertengkar-baikan lagi-bertengkar lagi... lama-lama aku lelah seperti ini terus"

Jason tersenyum, "aku jadi ingat saat dulu kau menyarankanku untuk bersikap lebih tegas" Ia berkata dengan suara mengawang-awang, "kurasa ini tidak bisa dipakai untukmu, karena kau memang sudah tegas, bukankah begitu?"

Sirius manggut-manggut, sebenarnya Ia tidak begitu mengerti apa maksud Jason mengulas kejadian sebelumnya.

"Jadi, sekarang, bagaimana kalau kau bersikap lebih lembut?"

Sirius mengangkat alis tidak percaya.

"Maksudku bukan lembut seperti—" Jason memperagakan gerakan gemulai yang bikin muntah, "kau hanya perlu melatih dirimu untuk tidak terlalu meledak-ledak"

Sirius mendengus, "_Anger Management?_ Oi, aku bukan Eminem..." (A/N: gaul ama si Sirius tau Eminem..)

Jason menggeleng, "bukan, bukan... nih lihat—"

Sirius terpana pada seonggok kertas berbentuk bintang tiga dimensi yang ukurannya lumayan kecil. Karena tertarik pada bentuk bintangnya, Sirius akhirnya bertanya dengan ekspresi yang jarang ditunjukkannya selama ini: kekanak-kanakan.

"Jason, itu apa?"

"Ini? Entahlah, aku kurang tahu nama yang sebenarnya apa" kata Jason sambil mengeluarkan lebih banyak bintang lipat itu, "ini melatih kesabaran... kau hanya perlu mengikuti petunjuknya dan lipat terus sampai tepar."

"Lalu?"

"Masukkan dalam toples seperti ini" kata Jason sambil menunjukkan setoples penuh bintang lipat.

"WOW! BANYAK SEKALI!" kata Sirius udik, "bagaimana bisa? Kau buat sendiri sebanyak itu?!"

"Yah, seiring berjalannya waktu tahu-tahu sudah jadi serib—"

"SERIBU GINIAN?!" Sirius meraung, "LUAR BIASA!! Coba kulihat tanganmu! Kau robot atau apa?"

"Sirius, kau berlebihan" kata Jason sambil menepis tangannya, memandang sekeliling seakan malu punya teman kampungan seperti Sirius, "coba saja bikin dulu, nanti juga tak terasa"

Sirius menelan ludah, Ia ingin sekali mempunyai bintang sebanyak itu. Namun di lain sisi Ia masih menyayangi tulang-tulang jarinya.

xxx

Remus cemberut, ngambek sejadi-jadinya. Buku boleh terbuka, tapi tak satupun kalimat di dalamnya yang dibaca. Dia sedang kesal dengan Sirius, kenapa anak itu begitu egois? Tak sadarkah dia kalau NEWT telah menjelang? Atau jangan-jangan karena Sirius sudah pintar maka bisa seenaknya mengganggu mereka yang sedang belajar? Semua pikiran negatif itu begitu menggerogoti otaknya. Dia benci Sirius, untuk saat ini, atau mungkin bisa berkepanjangan.

"Halo, Lupin!" sapa Michelle Glasswater, anak manis berambut ikal itu duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Remus, "sedang belajar?"

Remus masih cemberut, "tidak juga sebenarnya...", Ia menutup buku di depannya lalu kembali merengut seperti tadi.

Michelle menatapnya sambil tersenyum, "biar kutebak, pasti kau sedang bertengkar dengan Sirius kan?"

Remus melonggarkan ekspresinya, menjadi lebih jinak. Lalu Ia mengangguk, "ya, begitulah, Michelle... aku tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya" Ia mendesah pelan, "kurasa Ia terlalu egois."

Michelle menggeleng, "tidak baik,Remus... kau harus bisa mengerti apa maksud sebenarnya di balik sikap egoisnya itu, siapa tahu dia memang punya cara sendiri untuk mengungkapkan rasa sayangnya."

"Tapi aku capek! Terus terang saja, diantara kami tidak pernah ada yang mau mengalah" kata Remus sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai batu, "kenapa dia tidak mau mengalah padaku sekali saja?"

Michelle memandang Remus sambil tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk punggung tangan Remus, membuat Remus sedikit melupakan kemarahannya.

xxx

Hari-hari berikutnya, Sirius dan Remus jarang terlihat bersama—bahkan _tidak pernah_ terlihat bersama. Hal ini rupanya mengundang para kolumnis gosip tabloid remaja Hogwarts untuk mencari keterangan tentang kerenggangan pasangan fenomenal ini.

"Ah, aku jadi jarang melihat mereka duduk satu sofa di Ruang Rekreasi"

"Aduh, padahal mereka lucu sekali kalau dilihat sebagai pasangan"

"KAMI CINTA SIRIUS!"

"Ya begitulah, nampaknya mereka sering bertengkar"

"Oh? Mereka jadian? Kok bisa?"

"Hah? Remus Lupin yang mana ya?"

Dan banyak lagi komentar-komentar menguap. Sementara, Sirius dan Remus, yang digosipkan malah anteng-anteng saja.

"Pagi, Sirius"

"Pagi, Remus"

"Sarapan dulu, ya"

"Ya, silakan"

"Dah"

"Da-da"

"HUH!"

"Ada apa, Prongs?" tanya Sirius ketika pintu kamar asrama telah tertutup. James mendengus keras seperti orang yang mengeluh harga minyak naik.

"Kalian berdua kenapa sih?" tanyanya menuntut, "kalian putus ya akhirnya?"

Sirius menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "aku? Dan Remus? Tidak, tidak, kami masih pacaran kok"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa, Prongs?!" ujar Sirius kesal, "kau menginginkan kami bermesra-mesraan di koridor? Berciuman di sofa Ruang Rekreasi? Begitu?"

"Biasanya kan begitu." timpal James, "Bukan! Maksudku, lihatlah Sirius, kau dan Remus seperti sudah kehilangan sentuhan masing-masing, sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti pasangan!"

"Ah, cuma isu..."

"Padfoot! Kau serius tidak sih dengan Moony?" James masih ribut seperti tadi, "kalau kau sedang bertengkar, selesaikanlah!"

"Kok jadi kau yang peduli begini?" kata Sirius sambil mencangklong tasnya, "sudahlah, aku mau sarapan!"

James hanya mendecak pelan melihat sahabatnya menghilang di balik pintu kamar asrama.

xxx

Siang itu, cuaca tidak mendukung, sebentar-sebentar panas, sebentar-sebentar ujyan, membuat taman menjadi bechek. Sebagian besar anak kelas tujuh yang peduli pada NEWT pergi ke perpustakaan untuk memperkaya ilmu, sementara untuk mereka yang sudah pasrah akan NEWT main hujan-hujanan di luar sana sambil menyanyikan lagu _Umbrella_ dari Rihanna, penyanyi Muggle yang memopulerkan lagu ini.

Tapi hari ini, Remus tidak pergi ke perpustakaan. Bukan karena Ia bosan belajar di sana—oh, itu tidak mungkin—tapi lebih karena Ia harus menyelesaikan sesuatu hal yang lebih penting, demi kelangsungan hidupnya.

Ia memanjat lubang lukisan dan melangkah masuk. Di sana Ia menemukan Sirius. Tangannya sibuk, sedang apa dia? Rupanya Sirius juga menyadari kehadiran Remus dan langsung menyimpan—lebih tepatnya menyembunyikan—apa yang dipegangnya tadi.

"Halo, Sirius" Remus duduk di sampingnya, para gadis yang dari dulu terobsesi akan pasangan ini berharap bisa kembali ke kebiasaan lama mereka: mendesah pelan ala drama ketika pasangan unik ini bermesraan. "Sedang apa, Sirius?"

"Aku—tidak.. aku hanya bengong-bengong tak jelas" ujar Sirius asal.

"Aku juga sedang bosan" kata Remus sambil menyender. Sirius terlihat salah tingkah dan terbatuk-batuk palsu, dengan penuh tekad Ia menaruh tangannya di senderan sofa dan melingkarkannya secara perlahan ke bahu Remus.

Remus menunduk mengambil tasnya dan itu mengakibatkan usaha Sirius merangkulnya dari belakang sia-sia. Remus kembali duduk tegak dengan buku di pangkuannya.

"Oh, ayolah, Remus!" rengek Sirius, "kau masih mau belajar?"

Remus menoleh sebal ke arahnya, "apa masalahmu, Padfoot?"

"Remus, terus terang saja, aku merasa terganggu jika kau terus-terusan menghabiskan waktumu dengan belajar!" kata Sirius setengah berteriak, "seharusnya kau lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersamaku!"

Remus menutup bukunya dengan satu debaman marah. Dengan perlahan, Ia menoleh ke arah Sirius, "ujian sebentar lagi, Sirius! Dan kaupikir aku sengaja datang ke Ruang Rekreasi hanya untuk bertemu denganmu?!"

"Kau tidak harus selalu berkutat dengan itu semua!" ujar Sirius sambil duduk tegak, "kau masih punya kami—aku dan teman-teman semua!"

"Lalu apa maumu?!"

"PERHATIKAN AKU SEDIKIT SAJA!!" Sirius berdiri sambil mengibaskan lengannya ke seluruh ruangan, "KAUPIKIR DUNIA HANYA BERPUTAR DI SEKELILINGMU?!"

"KAU TERLALU EGOIS, SIRIUS!" bentak Remus, "kau tidak pernah membiarkan aku membuat keputusan sendiri! Kau selalu mengaturku tentang apa-apa saja yang harus kulakukan!"

"Halo?" ujar Sirius dalam nada rendah menyebalkan, "aku? Egois? Kau tidak lihat bagaimana dirimu dengan sangat tidak pedulinya mengubah duniaku menjadi Remus-sentris?!"

"AARGH! TERSERAH APA KATAMU, SIRIUS!!" seru Remus sambil menutup kupingnya, "AKU SUDAH MUAK!"

Remus mengambil tasnya sebelum akhirnya melesat keluar Ruang Rekreasi. Sirius hanya bisa memandangi sosoknya yang menghilang di baik lubang lukisan. Hatinya sakit, mungkin sia-sia selama ini Ia mengorbankan segala sesuatunya untuk pria yang dicintainya itu. Termasuk _ini_.

xxx

Pagi berikutnya, Remus dan Sirius sama sekali tidak terlihat untuk saling menyapa satu sama lain. Sebaliknya, mereka sebisa mungkin mengumumkan kalau mereka sedang membenci satu sama lain. Bahkan hal ini ditunjukkan dengan cara yang frontal. Seperti misalnya, jika Remus mendapati Sirius sebagai pasangannya dalam pelajaran Ramuan, Ia tidak akan segan-segan beteriak kepada Profesor Slughorn untuk segera menggantinya.

Rupanya ini mengganggu kelangsungan persahabatan Marauders. Saat transformasi, Sirius sengaja membuat alasan untuk tidak menemani Remus melewati malamnya di Gubuk Menjerit. Dan juga banyak momen yang harusnya mereka lewati berempat malahan menjadi saat-saat yang garing dengan tidak atau tanpa adanya kehadiran mereka berdua.

Saat semua pihak sedang diganggu oleh pertengkaran mereka, para kolumnis gosip justru memburu salah satu dari Sirius maupun Remus untuk memberikan pernyataan tentang hubungan mereka. Hal ini membuat keadaan semakin buruk. Pihak jurnalis yang merasa dirugikan atas sikap asal Sirius maupun Remus dalam menjawab pertanyaan memutuskan untuk bertindak asal pula, disamping karena mereka kehabisan ide berita, mereka menerbitkan berita fenomenal: _Pasangan Muda, Lucu, dan Unik Sirius/Remus Putus!_

Tapi sungguh mengherankan, baik Sirius maupun Remus tidak ambil pusing soal berita ini. Mungkin mereka telah beranggapan bahwa berita itu mungkin ada benarnya.

James, selaku sahabat terbaik mereka berdua, memutuskan untuk membuat rapat kecil demi memperbaiki hubungan asmara keduanya. Karena tanpa disadari, keadaan ini tak ubahnya seperti bensin yang disulut api, merembet ke mana-mana. Banyak hal yang terkena rugi akibat hal ini. Pertengkaran Sirius dan Remus mengancam kelangsungan hidup para gadis yang diam-diam menikmati _PDA (Public Display Affection) _mereka, juga para reporter tabloid gosip Hogwarts yang tiba-tiba kehabisan topik hangat tentang hubungan mereka.

Anak berkacamata itu mulai membuka topik, "ini tidak bisa dibiarkan lagi! Percekcokan di antara mereka berdua sungguh mengganggu lingkungan sekitar!" katanya. Matanya memancarkan api entah dari mana. Membuat semua yang hadir di rapat itu bergidik.

Michelle menyibakkan rambut keritingnya dengan anggun, "lagipula, melihat mereka bersama sungguh membahagiakan" katanya sambil mendesah a la gadis penggemar. Semua peserta rapat mengernyit, agaknya Michelle sudah tertular polah para _fangirl_ Sirius-Remus.

"Kalau boleh saran..." Jason kini angkat bicara, tak lupa mengepalkan tinjunya ke udara, "aku akan bicara dengan Sirius, dan kau, Michelle, berbicara dengan Remus"

"Yeah, aku setuju, sepertinya kita harus mengulang hal yang sama seperti yang mereka lakukan pada kami dahulu" kata Michelle mendukung Jason, "bisa dibilang ini merupakan ungkapan rasa terima kasih kami"

James membetulkan kacamatanya, "baiklah, kalau itu mau kalian... lagipula kurasa Sirius sudah tidak mempan dengan berbagai nasihat yang kutawarkan."

xxx

Suasana tegang masih menyelimuti Ruang Rekreasi siang berikutnya, Sirius duduk di sofa sebelah jendela sedangkan Remus lebih memilih untuk duduk di kursi bundar di dekat perapian (kalau kau tidak bisa bayangkan, intinya mereka sedang duduk berjauhan). Para _fangirl _perlahan mulai meninggalkan _spot _nongkrong favorit mereka. Karena mereka tahu, mengharapkan Sirius dan Remus akan bermesraan saat ini sama saja dengan menyuruh Peter Pettigrew berdiet.

Di lain sofa, tampak Jason dan Michelle duduk berdua. Mereka merapat bukan untuk bermesraan, melainkan karena mereka sedang membicarakan langkah yang akan diambil untuk memperbaiki hubungan Sirius dan Remus.

Sirius terlihat sudah bosan memainkan setoples cacing Flobber yang tadi dibawanya untuk tugas riset. Dia merasa bosan setengah mati, juga dongkol setengah mati dengan anak berambut coklat yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan buku-buku cetak di pojokan sana. Ia berdiri dan meletakkan dua cacing Flobber begitu saja.

Melihat pergerakan dari Sirius, Jason memutuskan untuk mengikutinya. Ia keluar dari lubang lukisan dan membuntutinya sepanjang koridor. Tentu saja, sebagai manusia yang mempunyai insting tajam, Sirius merasa dirinya diikuti. Ia menoleh tapi tidak menemukan siapa-siapa. Mengangkat bahu, Ia meneruskan berjalan tanpa arah sepanjang gang Hogwarts.

Jason memutuskan untuk mencegatnya di depan. Ia membuat kehadirannya se-kebetulan mungkin supaya Sirius tidak curiga.

"Halo, Sirius!" sapa Jason dari ujung koridor, Sirius menghampirinya dan membalas sapaannya dengan mengangkat telapak tangannya, "kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini!"

Sirius tersenyum ke satu arah wajahnya, rupanya Jason dari tadi membuntutinya. Tapi Ia memutuskan untuk berpura-pura kaget demi menghargai usaha anak laki-laki canggung itu. Suatu kemajuan Ia bisa membuntuti orang tanpa suara.

"Jason, ada perlu apa?" Sirius bertanya sambil berjalan, Jason mengikuti langkahnya.

"Ah, tidak... hanya sekedar lewat" balasnya.

"Oh, kalau tidak ada perlu, aku permisi—"

"Tidak, tidak," Jason memotong, "sebenarnya aku ada perlu denganmu..."

Sirius menaikkan alis, "baiklah, katakan apa itu?"

Jason berdeham, "sebenarnya tidak penting, aku hanya ingin memberitahu kalau bintang lipat buatanku sudah mencapai angka 1500 buah" katanya sambil nyengir bangga, "bagaimana denganmu?"

Sirius diam saja, Ia tetap berjalan menunduk mengamati setiap ubin yang diinjaknya.

"Sirius?" ulang Jason, "ah, aku tahu, rupanya kau sudah bosan ya melipat-lipat bintang itu, aku tahu kau memang bukan tipe orang yang akan membuang waktunya untuk—"

"Aku masih membuatnya" ujar Sirius tiba-tiba, masih memandangi lantai batu, "punyaku sudah mencapai angka tujuh ratus..."

"DALAM DUA MINGGU?!" Jason terkejut dengan sangat lebai, "prestasi yang patut dibanggakan!—tunggu, kau tidak menggunakan mantra kan?"

Sirius menggeleng, dalam hati Ia merasa bangga juga. Ia juga tak menyangka bahwa kegiatan barunya itu berkembang dengan sangat cepat.

"Kau semangat dalam membuatnya, kurasa?" Jason berkata sambil nyengir, "sebenarnya untuk apa kau menghabiskan waktumu dalam membuat bintang-bintang lipat itu?"

Sirius lagi-lagi terdiam. Ia teringat akan tujuan utamanya memulai kegiatan itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, selama ini ada yang membuatnya termotivasi untuk menyelesaikannya. Seseorang yang begitu memenuhi pikirannya saat melipat bintang-bintang itu satu persatu.

Didengarnya Jason berbicara. Namun kali ini Ia tidak menangkap setiap kata-katanya karena pikirannya terlalu disibukkan oleh bayangan seseorang. Ia memandang kosong ke arah pemandangan di luar jendela di belakang Jason.

Remus Lupin. Meskipun kini mereka sedang resmi bertengkar, Ia tetaplah kekasihnya. Orang yang begitu dirindukannya saat ini. Sekelebat adegan saat-saat Ia masih berbahagia bersama Remus mendominasi pikirannya. Saat itu juga, kekesalannya terhadap Remus perlahan menghilang.

Mungkin benar apa yang selama ini dikatakan Remus untuknya, Ia begitu egois. Kenapa Ia tidak bisa memahami sikap Remus yang selama ini selalu sibuk mempersiapkan NEWT? Malahan Ia terus-terusan mengganggunya dengan hal-hal tidak penting, yang tentu saja membuat Remus marah setelahnya. Kalau kata para psikolog Muggle, Sirius berusaha berbuat kekacauan di depan Remus untuk merebut perhatiannya.

"Sirius," Jason sedikit mempertegas nada bicaranya, "kau mendengarkan tidak sih?"

Tiba-tiba Sirius maju dan menyambar tangan Jason, menjabatnya secara berlebihan, "terima kasih, Jason, terima kasih..." Ia berkata sebelum akhirnya melesat meninggalkan Jason yang masih terheran-heran karena perubahan sikapnya yang radikal.

xxx

Michelle mengamati Remus dari sudut. Dilihatnya anak itu tidak peduli dengan kepergian Sirius beberapa saat yang lalu, atau memang dia tidak ingin peduli. Michelle bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju Remus yang masih mengernyit menggerak-gerakkan jari di atas buku yang sedang dibacanya.

"Halo," sapa Michelle, "sedang baca buku karya Gilderoy Lockhart rupanya?"

Remus tersenyum dan mempersilakan gadis itu duduk di sebelahnya, "ya, aku suka membaca karya-karyanya, dia penulis yang cakap" katanya dalam nada kagum.

"Kalau aku tidak salah," Michelle menepuk-nepuk dagunya sendiri dengan jari telunjuk, "buku itu pemberian Sirius, bukan?"

Remus diam saja, Ia menghela napas dan membalik halaman buku _Dogs Are From Mars and Wolves Are From Venus _yang sedang Ia baca ke beberapa ratus halaman ke depan, di situ terdapat surat dari Sirius. Surat ucapan, yang kalau dilihat-lihat merupakan satu paket bersama buku yang sedang dibaca Remus.

"Mungkin Ia tidak menyadari, tapi secara tidak langsung Ia memintaku untuk mengerti dirinya melalui buku ini... " kata Remus sambil menerawang menatap ke dalam mata Michelle.

Gadis di depannya tertawa pelan, "ternyata kau cerdas ya, beruntungnya Sirius memilikimu..."

Ekspresi Remus perlahan berubah menjadi sedih, Ia mengusap tulisan tangan Sirius dengan jarinya, "kau tahu, Michelle, terus terang saja, selama ini aku merindukannya"

Michelle mengangkat bahu, "lalu kenapa kau sering bertengkar dengannya?"

"Kami—entahlah, aku tidak tahu..." Remus menggaruk pelipisnya, "padahal aku sudah berusaha menghindarinya sebisa mungkin, aku sangat benci bertengkar dengannya, kau tahu" Ia menghela napas panjang, "tapi kurasa aku tidak bisa menyalahkan sifatnya yang memang sudah galak dari sananya."

Hening sesaat, Michelle menepuk-nepuk bahu Remus.

"Kadang aku berpikir kalau dia sudah tidak memedulikanku lagi..." kata Remus lagi, "dia selalu bersikap seenaknya seakan aku adalah temannya yang selalu mengiyakan perbuatannya"

"Itu artinya dia sayang padamu, Remus..." kali ini Michelle mencoba berbicara, "awalnya mungkin kau mengira di egois, tapi itulah caranya supaya kau mau menghabiskan waktu bersamanya"

"Tapi—"

"Kau sudah mengerti maksud Ia memberi buku itu padamu," kata Michelle sambil menunjuk buku di pangkuan Remus, "kau seharusnya tahu kalau sikapnya memang ajaib, atau dengan kata lain, unik, dalam mengungkapkan segala sesuatu"

Remus tak mampu berkata-kata, mungkin apa yang diucapkan Michelle ada benarnya juga. Dari dulu Ia memang mengetahui sifat Sirius yang selalu lain daripada yang lain. Karena alasan itulah Remus jatuh hati padanya.

Wajah Remus menjadi cerah kembali, Ia seperti kembali ke saat-saat di mana Ia selalu memikirkan Sirius sebelum tidurnya. Waktu itu Ia berpikir akan sangat membahagiakan jika dirinya dan Sirius bisa jadian. Namun waktu itu sangatlah mustahil untuk sekedar berharap demikian, mengingat mereka berada dalam satu lingkaran persahabatan.

Ia memikirkan konsekuensi yang harus diterimanya jika memang harus memacari sahabat terbaiknya itu. Kemungkinan paling buruk yang harus dihadapinya jika hubungannya tidak berjalan mulus adalah kehancuran hubungan persahabatannya dengan Sirius. Dan saat ini sudah terdapat banyak bukti tentang itu. Kalau Ia tidak mau mengubahnya, maka tinggal tunggu waktu sampai hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Remus," kata Michelle lagi, menyadarkan Remus yang sedang melamun, "sebenarnya aku kesini bukan untuk menyampaikan itu... aku hanya mau bertanya tentang proses _itu._"

Remus tersenyum mantap, Ia menunjukkan jempolnya pada Michelle dan langsung bangkit menuju kamar asrama pria.

"Kenapa aku hanya diberi jempol?" tanya Michelle dalam keheranan.

xxx

Hari-hari berikutnya, Sirius dan Remus memang masih terlihat menghindari tatapan masing-masing, tapi keduanya sudah tidak melakukan tindakan yang menunjukkan kebencian satu sama lain. Atmosfer yang terasa di antara keduanya pun menjadi lebih bersahabat. Dan keadaan ini membangkitkan semangat para _fangirl_. Mereka mulai rajin nongkrong di _spot_ favorit mereka di Ruang Rekreasi.

Sementara semua orang kembali berbahagia karena melihat Sirius dan Remus yang kelihatannya akan segera berbaikan, Jason dan Michelle justru sebaliknya, dua sejoli ini terlihat kecewa karena rencana mereka untuk bicara pada Sirius dan Remus tampaknya tak membuahkan hasil. Dalam hati mereka bertanya-tanya apakah akhirnya kedua lelaki itu akan saling meminta maaf satu sama lain.

Di sela-sela pelajaran Transfigurasi, Remus mendapati sesuatu berwarna putih mendarat di ujung mejanya. Mengabaikan catatannya yang belum tersalin sepenuhnya, Ia meraih benda yang ternyata adalah pesawat kertas itu dan membuka lipatannya.

Wajahnya berseri-seri begitu melihat tulisan tangan yang sudah dikenalnya selama ini, tidak terasa Ia mengikik pelan.

Tapi tiba-tiba...

SRET!

"Mr Lupin" ujar McGonagall dalam suara tegas, "kurasa aku tidak bisa menoleransi segala bentuk mainan termasuk pesawat kertas di kelasku!"

"Tapi, Profesor—"

McGonagall, dengan pancaran sinar mata yang berbahaya, perlahan komat-kamit mengikuti kata-kata yang tertera di kertas itu.

"Kalau boleh aku panggil..." McGonagall membenarkan kacamatanya, "Sirius Black"

Semua orang menoleh ke arah Sirius biasa duduk. Di sana hanya terdapat James, teman sebangkunya.

"Sirius, semua orang sedang melihat ke arahmu, keluar dari situ..." James berkata kepada kolong meja.

Dan benar saja, Sirius perlahan memunculkan dirinya dari dalam situ, Ia nyengir kepada seluruh kelas, "memanggil saya, Profesor?"

McGonagall memantrai kertas itu sehingga melayang ke arah Sirius. Ke telapak tangan Sirius. Sirius tampak sangat merana dengan jelasnya rona merah pada pipinya.

"Baca." Ujar McGonagall.

"APA?!—"

"Tambahan karena kau telah membentakku, bacakan itu di depan kelas."

Sirius berjalan gontai tapi tetap _cool_ ke arah depan kelas. Ia berhenti dengan anggun dan membuka kertas itu perlahan. Ia berdeham sedikit dan melirik ke arah McGonagall yang masih melototinya.

"_Untuk—_"

"Ah ya, ralat sedikit—tolong bacakan itu sambil naik ke atas podiumku" kata McGonagall sedikit jahil.

Sirius tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi, harga dirinya terancam jika menolaknya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk naik ke atas podium. Berdeham sebentar, Ia mulai membacakan isi surat dalam kertas itu,

"_Untuk Remus Lupin,"_

Para gadis memekik tertahan.

"_Mungkin sedikit tidak sopan jika aku meminta maaf lewat surat seperti ini. Ya, Remus, aku ingin minta maaf padamu. Setelah beberapa kejadian tak mengenakkan sebelum ini. Aku tahu kau masih marah padaku, tapi rupanya aku tidak bisa memungkiri perasaan yang rupanya merindukanmu, aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu. Maka, maukah kau menemuiku di tempat yang biasa kita datangi setelah purnama berakhir? Aku sangat mengharap kehadiranmu. Kau boleh saja menumpahkan kekesalanmu nanti, tapi aku tidak peduli. Yang kupedulikan saat ini hanyalah dirimu yang mau bertatap muka denganku, itu sudah membuatku cukup senang. Dari kekasihmu, __kalau kau mau masih menganggapnya begitu__, Sirius Black._"

Surat yang hanya seratus kata itu (A/N: saya menghitung, lho...) berdampak bombastis kepada seluruh penghuni kelas yang ada di situ. Semua anak laki-laki bersuit centil, tak terkecuali Jason, terutama James. Anak berkacamata itu memantrai udara sehingga dipenuhi hati merah muda dari kertas. Sungguh norak. Reaksi paling fantastis didapat dari para gadis pemuja pasangan ini, gadis-gadis itu saling tepuk tangan dan menggumam "SO SWEET!!" keras-keras.

(A/N: Astaga. Sekolah apa ini...)

Sirius tersenyum ke arah Remus dengan muka yang luar biasa merah. Tak henti-hentinya anak itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya hingga rambut hitamnya yang jarang kusut itu menjadi acak-acakan.

Remus sebaliknya, bukannya Ia tidak mau menimpali senyuman Sirius, tapi Ia terlalu malu untuk menunjukkan wajahnya ke khalayak ramai. Ia membenamkan kepalanya ke dalam buku yang sedang dibacanya. Dalam hati Ia merasa senang sekali. Rupanya kekasihnya itu belum berubah...

xxx

Suit-suit norak kini mengiringi kemanapun Remus maupun Sirius melangkah. Para kolumnis gosip mencoba mencari tahu kira-kira di mana tempat yang Sirius sebutkan dalam suratnya. Mereka terobsesi untuk mempunyai foto Sirius dan Remus yang sedang—

Kembali ke Remus, anak ini rupanya sedang terkena krisis masa muda. Pikirannya selalu di awang-awang. Sebentar-sebentar Ia nyengir dan mengikik. Membuat sebagian orang bergidik ketika melihatnya di Ruang Rekreasi.

Malamnya, saat waktu yang ditentukan tiba, Remus sedikit kecewa karena mendapati tempat tidur Sirius yang kosong. Mungkin Ia sudah pergi ke menara duluan, pikirnya. Ia pun bergegas ke tempat itu dengan hati riang gembira.

Setiap anak tangga dilangkahi sambil menggumam senang. Namun sungguh kecewa, setelah sampai di tempat itu, tak seorang pun ada di situ. Ia menghela napas kecewa dan memutuskan untuk pergi dari menara itu. Saat Ia memutar gagang pintu, dirasanya benda itu macet dan tiba-tiba ada sesorot cahaya lumayan terang menyinari kepalanya.

Ia berbalik dan menemukan Sirius mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya yang bersinar di ujung.

"Remus..." katanya sambil tersenyum, "senang sekali kau datang"

Ia maju dan memeluk Remus. Sebungkah perasaan indah kembali dirasakannya seperti saat dahulu. Remus balas memeluknya erat seakan meminta Sirius untuk tidak segera pergi dari situ.

"Kupikir kau akan menolak saat McGonagall menyuruhmu membacakan surat itu di depan kelas" gumam Remus dalam pelukan Sirius.

"apapun akan kulakukan untukmu, Sayang" ujar Sirius sambil mengelus rambut Remus yang begitu dirindukannya.

Remus tersenyum sambil meninju dada Sirius pelan. Ternyata Ia masih sama gombalnya seperti dulu.

Sirius melepaskan pelukannya, "ada yang mau kutunjukkan padamu, sebentar... _Accio toples!_" (A/N: elahh, jelek amat..)

Sebuah toples bening bergradasi coklat melayang menghampiri Sirius. Menjawab ekspresi bertanya Remus, Sirius menyodorkan toples itu ke arah Remus. Tetap saja Remus masih bingung, "ini apa, Sirius?"

Sirius membuka tutup toples itu dan memantrai bintang lipat berwarna emas yang ada di dalam situ. "Ini bintang-bintang untukmu, sebagai ucapan terima kasihku karena telah menjadi sahabatku yang terbaik selama ini"

"Terima kasih, Sirius, tapi untuk apa—"

"Aku diberitahu filosofinya oleh Jason..." Sirius mengetuk ujung toples itu dengan tongkat, sehingga satu persatu bintang-bintang lipat yang ada di dalam situ perlahan memanjat udara dan mengambang pelan di sekitar Remus, "katanya, jika kau membuat 999 bintang lipat dan memberikannya kepada orang, kau telah menganggap orang itu sebagai satu-satunya yang hinggap di hatimu..."

Remus berseri-seri melihat begitu banyaknya bintang emas yang mengapung di antara mereka berdua.

"Kaulah satu-satunya, Remus" ujar Sirius dalam cahaya remang-remang.

Kali ini Sirius benar-benar membuat hatinya luluh. Ia menutup wajahnya dan menangis. Sirius mendekapnya dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Sirius—kau, sejak kapan kau membuat ini?" ujar Remus di antara isakannya, "tak kusangka kau segigih ini"

Sirius tertawa pelan, "apapun untukmu, Remus..."

Remus, seperti yang sudah Sirius kira, tertawa sambil terisak dalam pelukannya. Sirius mengangkat wajah anak di depannya dan menggerakkan jarinya untuk menghapus air matanya. Meskipun menangis, mata coklat Remus tetaplah indah.

"Jangan menangis dong," ujar Sirius sambil menyeka pipinya lembut.

"Aku tidak bisa mengaturnya, ini keluar sendiri!" rengek Remus, "coba saja lakukan sesuatu agar aku berhenti menangis"

Sirius mendengus, "baiklah, kau yang minta ya..."

"Maksudku bukan—"

Sirius tidak memberikan kesempatan Remus untuk menyatakan keberatannya. Memang benar Ia egois, buktinya kini Ia dengan sepihak menempelkan bibirnya ke mulut Remus yang sedang protes.

Remus mengerang, tapi rupanya itu diartikan Sirius sebagai ungkapan tidak setuju dari kekasihnya. Maka Ia memutuskan untuk mengunci bibir mereka dengan cara memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut lawan bicaranya.

"Sirius—" Remus berbicara diantara bibir Sirius.

"Ada apa?" jawab Sirius, Ia memutuskan untuk memberi Remus kesempatan bicara.

"Aku punya sesuatu yang harus disampaikan..." kata Remus sambil menyodorkan bungkusan yang dari tadi memang dibawanya.

"Apa ini, Remus?" ujar Sirius, "kuharap itu sesuatu yang sangat penting sampai harus ditunjukkan di saat kita sedang—"

"Diamlah!" Remus membuka bungkusannya dan muncullah syal rajutan berwarna merah dan emas. Di ujungnya terdapat bordiran singa, lambang Gryffindor.

"Wow! Bagusnya!" Sirius mengerjap, "beli di mana?"

Remus tampak sedikit tersinggung, namun Ia tersenyum, Ia tahu Sirius memang suka asal, "itu buatanku, Sirius sayang..."

Sirius makin kehilangan kata-kata, "ini—kau—rajut—bagaimana—"

"Aku diajari Michelle, setiap hari Ia menanyakan progresku menyelesaikan ini..." katanya sambil membuka syal itu dan mengalungkannya di leher Sirius, "ini kubuat khusus untukmu, cuma satu-satunya di dunia"

Sirius memutar bola matanya sambil tertawa, "ya jelas saja cuma satu..."

Remus menarik syal yang terdapat di leher Sirius dan mencium bibirnya. Ia memojokkan Sirius ke arah tembok. Membalas perbuatannya tadi.

Di balik pilar menara, tampak sekelompok jurnalis dari tabloid Hogwarts.

"Sial..." kata salah satu dari mereka, "aku terlalu bersemangat sampai lupa bawa peralatan apapun ke sini!"

_tamat_

CATATAN PENGARANG:

Aih, Remus merajut, cewek sekali... ide Remus merajut saya dapat saat pergi membeli benang rajutan untuk stok. Rupanya cocok juga menulis Remus merajut, manisnyaaa.


End file.
